


Billdip week! Yay!

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Asshole Bill, Billdip Week, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Just Cutesy Stuff, Lots of angst. I mean a whole ton of angst., M/M, NSFW, hes actually not a asshole but you will just have to see, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Billdip one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I'm doing.

Hey everyone! It’s that time of month again where we come together as a fandom to obsess over Billdip! That’s right, Billdip Week is coming up!  
Here is the lineup of themes for this week!  
Day 1 (Sunday) - A Day At The Beach  
Day 2 - Chillin With Ice Cream  
It’s hot out so why not enjoy some ice cream or popsicles?  
Day 3 - Coaster Crazy  
In which the boys take a trip to a theme park.  
Day 4 - Date At The Aquarium  
“Pinetree can I pet the shark?”  
“No.”  
Day 5 - Grease Au  
Summer lovin, happened so fast…  
(If you’re unfamiliar with Grease, just do “50’s Au” instead. They’re basically the same thing)  
Day 6 - Summerween  
Day 7 - Cabin in the Woods  
Sometimes you need to just get away in your own private, cozy cabin. Lake included!  
(Can be NSFW!)

Rules:  
1\. No underage  
2\. No abusive stuff  
3\. Please please PLEASE tag your NSFW.  
For drawings - Censoring is encouraged but if you really don’t want to, at least have it so that only part of of your drawing shows and the rest is under the cut.  
4\. We will be reblogging things the week after as well so be worry about being late! Just tag it and let us do the rest!  
5\. Please tag everything as “Billdip Week”  
6\. Have fun!

\- from Mod Dipper

Who is not me btw.


	2. Day at the beach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big angst!!

Dipper already knew it was going to be a horrible day. Even before he was completely akake he knew. How? It was family day. Which meant he would be forced into public in swim trunks at the beach and/or fishing. 

The only thing he liked about being at the beach was usually because his boyfriend Bill was the lifeguard there. So he begrudgingly got up when Mabel knocked on the door. He hurried to put on his swim trunks and shirt.( what? He wasn't going to let anyone see him naked... Unless it was his boyfriend.) 

Time skip to the beach. 

Dipper was enjoying the shade of the umbrella. For today decided to become extremely hot. 

Deciding he had enough sitting down he got up to look for his boyfriend. He started looking around around at Bills usual spots. He then heard some noise in the trees near the shore deciding to check it out, he went to investigate. 

As he came closer he started blushing realizing they were moans. Starting to turn around, he heard the voice of the person he had been looking for moaning out," Ahh! Yes a little harder!" 

Dipper turned around to go see what that was about. Out there in the clearing was a sight Dipper wished he had never seen. As he saw what was going on he couldn't help crying. 

There was Bill with his hand tangled in the girls hair as he thrust into her mouth. It was quite obvious this was consented and that they were having a good time, but what hurt Dipper the most was the fact that it was his best friend of 6 years, was Wendy. 

Decided he had enough he ran away, going to the cliffs were he had first kissed Bill. A cliff near the sea. It was quire beautiful. 

Turning around he saw the cheater himself walking up buttoning his pants. Seeing Dipper he ran up waving his hands in greeting. 

He then saw the red, puffy, wet face. Slowing down he walked up. "Dipper, what's wrong?" 

Turning around Dipper couldn't help lashing out," You know what you did you asshole! How could you do this to me!?! I saw you out there w-w-ith her!! You were getting a fucking blow job from my old crush!!" Turning around Dipper started running again, tears streaming down his face. 

Crying out Bill started after Dipper crying out," Wait!! Pinetree! I can explain!" Turning around swiftly Dipper yelled," What do you have to explain!?! I saw you clearly getting a blow job from Wendy! Explain that you asshole!" He said tears still streaming down. 

"You forgot! Today was the day my cousin Will came over! You remember him! He looks almost exactly like me! Please Pinetree! Believe me when I say that it wasn't me! I would never do this to you, you know that, right?" Bill said a slight tremor in his voice. 

"Then why were you zipping your pants while coming out of the forest huh?" Bill smiled lightly while he replied,

" I took a break. I just didn't want to use the ports potties they have for the lifeguards ok? Now, are you ready to get back to your family on the other side of the beach yet kid?" They walked down the beach to go spend some time together. 

As they sat down in the spot Bill had chosen earlier that day, they started rubbing lotion on each others back. 

They sat down enjoying the beach all day while getting a tan. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is really bad I know. I've only been to the beach once. And that was several years ago.


	3. The Popsicle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight food kink. Also it has smut. And I know it's not the best.

Chapter Text

Today was like any other day at Gravity Falls. Except it was hot. By hot I mean it broke the record for the city. What was worse since most of the time it's moderately cool, there was no air conditioning. So everyone was running to the store to buy popsicles. Luckily for the Pines they didn't have to do to Mabel's constant need for sugar. So all the Pines and Bill( Dip dops hot boyfriend as Mabel put it)were inside eating popsicles while trying to cool down.

Having had enough of everyone complaining Dipper headed upstairs. He closed the door behind him and decided to try and take a nap.

Dipper was woke up feeling something cold go down his chest. He then realized upon opening his eyes, that he was tied up and naked. Looking around he saw Bill licking the popsicle, which Dipper deduced that was what woke him up, standing to the side.

"Bill! What the hell is this about!?!"

"Well Pinetree, can't you tell? I'm going to cool you down." Bill said with a smirk.

Taking a long lick before sucking on the tip of the popsicle, he tweaked Dippers sensitive nipples. Dipper let out a loud moan. Bill then took the popsicle out and started using it to rub Dippers nipples. Dipper tried to thrust into it since he was feeling oh so hot, and that popsicle was deliciously cool against his hot skin.

The popsicle trailed down his chest and abdomen before reaching his hardening dick. Feeling embarrassed Dipper tried to cover his face. That didn't exactly work out because he's tied up though.

Bill looked up with a devious grin, before moving the popsicle and taking the ,now hard tip of the dick, into his mouth before lightly sucking it. He started to bob his head down humming along, causing vibrations to happen, making Dipper so much closer to coming.

Dipper jerked as he felt the Popsicle touch is hole. Bill rubbed it all over before taking the actual popsicle in hand and using the popsicle stick to push into Dipper.

It was to much. Dipper exploded, cumming all inside Bills mouth. Bill got to work untying the knots. As soon as he was done Dipper pounced and kissed him. Pulling back slightly he whispered still slightly panting," I love you. Though next time, I'm topping." And he winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Abster001 I finally wrote the smut. I can't stop blushing.


	4. The carnival

Today was going to be a good day. Dipper could feel it. Until he was awoken by Mabel jumping on him. After that fiasco Dipper got up and went to go get ready. 

As he was brushing his teeth he heard his phone buzz. Checking his phone real quick he saw it was a calendar reminder. He saw that today was the day the carnival was in town.... And why Mabel has been so excited lately. 

He couldn't wait to get to the carnival and ride some rides, or to maybe when a stuffed bear from one of the little booths! Thinking about it now also got him excited. 

Picking up his phone he dialed Bill. It rang for like 2 seconds before it got picked up by his egoistic boyfriend. 

"Most handsome and amazing powerful Dream Demon this is Bill!" 

"Hey Bill"

"Oh hey DIPPER!!" You could practically hear the smile through the phone. 

"Do you remember what today is?"

"Of course I do!! It's June 28th. Duh."

"Yes there is that, but do you know what happens Today though?"

".... No."

"The carnival Bill! The one you've been looking forward too!"

".... What carnival?.."

Dipper was finally getting irritated. He replied,

"You know EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BILL!!" " I know I know. Well I'm here. So come on out." They headed to the carnival. On the way they sang Disco Girl and other favorites of theirs. The first thing they did there was go get tickets and cotton candy. They had fun! Then near the end of day, Bill saw the Mountain Crusher. It had everything needed for a scary, but fun roller coaster ride. Dipper didn't want to go on, but Bill is anything if not persistent. "Pplleeaaasssee!!" "Nope." "Pretty please! We can do an activity you want later! And I'll do it with out question!!" "... Fine." They got on. They didn't last 3 seconds before screaming. It was full of adrenalin, fun, and shitting your pants parts. After they got off it was already dark so they headed back home. When they arrived Dipper was asleep so Bill took him upstairs. Turning around to leave once he sent Dipper into bed, he felt someone grab his hand and tug. Sitting down onto the bed, he turned and asked," Yes Dipper?" "I never got my activity." "Well what do you want to do?" Dipper pulled Bill on top of him and whispered into his ear," I want to suck your cock." The end. Lol. I know I'm slightly mean. I'm also not really in the mood to write smut so, yeah. That's it. Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are hits?


	6. At the aquarium!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren Dipper with his caretaker at the aquarium, Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this!! It has been a personal hell writing this. I don't think I'll be doing a Billdip week for a looonnggg time.

It was time for Dippers show. He was the main attraction at the Mystery Aquarium. It was called this because it hosted many strange creatures, some like Dipper(who was a siren), Mabel, who was a mermaid, and Stan and Ford, who were both sea nagas. 

 

Dipper was a siren with brown hair that came to his ears, a button nose, and hazel eyes. He also had a constellation on his forehead in the shape of the Big Dipper( as he insisted that it wasn't the little). If he had been human he would have been 5'7 ft. He had a beautiful baby blue tail with dark blue fins.   
Today Dippers show was after Mabels'. He had to be on time. Or maybe make a new record. Whichever one came first. He also had two caretakers. Wendy, who was a beautiful red headed human, and Bill, one of the craziest most handsome people you could meet. 

He was 6'7 feet. He had electric blue eyes that perfectly complimented his bright yellow hair and long slender nose. He was lanky, but muscley. He was definitely tall. Dipper had the biggest crush on him. 

In Dippers eyes, Bill was a perfect mate. He would have tried to harmonize with him if when they had first met, Bill had made him promise not to sing around him. It had saddened the siren when that had happened but he stuck to the rule. 

Deciding to sing a thought about his sorrows he started to sing. 

"I will always be sad my dear sailor,   
It will always be saddening to me,  
I will always be lonely,   
Cause my mate doesn't want mee~e,  
And I will cry all day and night for my mate,

 

For he will never come protect me.   
He was a sailor like you la~d,  
He was so handsome to me,   
I wish my mate was back home with me~e." 

And suddenly a voice came out starting to sing with him. Dipper instantly knew it was Bill. 

"And his mate has come home,  
His mate has come home to thee,  
Oh my Little Dipper!   
Will you please always love me~e?"

Dippers jaw dropped as he heard Bill sing. He suddenly started singing again. 

"Oh yes my dear sailor!  
For how could I not love thee!   
You'll always have my heart forever,   
So please don't ever doubt me!"

Bill had moved to the edge of the aquarium and was now hovering slightly above Dipper. Looking into each others eyes, they started to sing in harmony, Bills slightly high pitched voice along with Dippers slightly deep voice.

"Oh yes how could I not love thee!  
You've always been faithful and true!  
I will never find someone,  
Who I will love as much as yo~u!"

Bill dipped his head the last few inches. They kissed deeply, before Dipper leaned back a little for air, lips barely leaving the other. 

"Did you mean it?" He whispered against his lips.

"Every last word Pinetree"

They kissed again happy to have found their soulmate. 

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? Please comment or kudos! Also I wrote that song so dont use it unless I give permission please


	7. Summerween

Mabel was bouncing all around the place in excitement. For today was Summerween and her brother and his boyfriend had allowed her to pick their outfits. And she would finally be meeting Dippers elusive boyfriend for the first time today. 

~~time skip to the evening cause I don't want to get all into how Mabel is making the dress. 

She was so excited! She waited by the front door waiting for it to ring, for she wanted to be the first to meet THE BOYFRIEND! 

She squealed as she heard the door ring. Grabbing the door handle, she threw the door open with all her might. Looking at the stranger, she couldn't help gasping. 

There in front of her was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He was about 6'5 ft, had the most gorgeous black hair with a golden ombré in it, with a long sorta narrow face and nose, and he was also sorta lanky, but muscley. 

Mabel would have swooned and fallen in love with him if he wasn't her brothers boyfriend. He interrupted her inner thoughts," Hiya Shooting Star!! Where's PineTree?" 

Realizing who it was she let out a shriek and closed the door, literally, into his face. She heard him groan in pain giving her a little satisfaction from that. 

She heard Dipper come down the stairs. He appeared seconds later wearing the pirate maiden costume she had made. He appeared in front of her asking," What's the noise about sis?"

"Bill Cipher is at the door..."

"Dang it. I was hoping to have some time to explain to you."

"Explain what, exactly Dip Dop?"

".... Bill is my boyfriend."

"... Ok. I'm cool with that. But Dipper don't you ever pull a trick like that on me again! I will fillet you and him if you ever do something like that to me again. Got it Dip Dop?"

Dipper just stood sorta bug eyed and jaw dropped. She walked over and slapped him across the face. It seemed to take him out of his shock. 

Smiling widely, he jumped up and hugged her, running towards the door. As he opened the door, he turned around and mouthed to her," You're r the best sis! I owe you!"

And he quickly joined his boyfriend on the porch, before they started to walk to the town. 

The end. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looking out the window, Mabel couldn't help thinking,' They are pretty cute together.... Wait,.. is he doing what I think he's doing?.... Oh my gosh he is!!! D: I'm scarred for life now.' And she ran to go find some mind bleach or something to take away the image, now seared into her head.


	8. The last chapter!! Freaking yay!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I have no idea how to do this so I'm just staring off smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like don't read. Listening to Sugar by Maroon 5 and Falling inside the black Skillet. I can't believe I wrote full on smut. Oh my gosh I can't stop blushing. (//∇//)

Dipper moaned thrusting himself on his husbands fingers. They had finally gotten a weekend away from the kids since Mabel offered to babysit. So they went to visit Bills hidden little cabin. It has a beautiful pond. 

Dipper groaned in slight pain when Bill started stretching him. Bill placed a sweet kiss onto his lips. He then curled his fingers making Dipper right out scream in pleasure. Dipper whined at the loss of the fingers, but then sighed in pleasure as Bill took the tip of his dick into his mouth and give a little suck. 

Bill then nibbled on his sensitive ear before he thrust himself into him. Dipper moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Bill waited for Dipper to adjust. When Dipper nodded, he slowly pulled out and then thrusted back inside softly. 

Dipper used his arms to keep himself upright as he thrusted into him. His nails dug into Bills back causing him to moan in pleasure. Bill grunted as Dipper tightening as he came. He thrusted a few more times before cuming himself. 

"So... Ready for round 2?" 

"Heck yes! Finally no kids around to interrupt!" And thrusted himself back on. The end.


	9. 50's Au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's crappy. I woke up around 11:50ish and realized I hadn't written today's prompt. So here y'all go.

It was almost time for Dipper to be at his sisters party that she was hosting for one of her many friends. The party was being held at a little diner down the road. And it always was playing the newest swinging dance music! But if they decided they didn't like the music, there was always the juke box. 

As he straightened his suspenders he wondered if he should bring his hat. The hat in questionwas a dark blue bowler hat, that had barely noticeably darker pinetrees on it. He decided he should. Looking at the clock on his wrist he hurried to exit his apartment. It was almost time for the party. 

Time skip

When he finally reached the diner, he tripped onto someone. Hastily apologizing, he started to help the stranger up. His eyes downcast. Deciding to see who he ran into, he couldn't help but drop his jaw. It was the most eye catching, handsome guy he had ever seen( though he would never mention it because it was illegal back then to be gay.)

He was about 6'6, golden hair that covered the right side of his face(though Dipper swore he saw an eyepatch), a bright, deep blue eyes, a long narrow nose, and was slightly lanky, though you could tell he was muscular. 

He was ripped out of his thought when a slightly high putched voice started speaking," Didn't your mother ever tell you staring was rude?" 

"Y-yes. "

"Good. Then use those manners. I actually need directions, would you happen to know where the Last Cat Diner is?"

"Y-yes. I was actually heading there. I'm so sorry I ran into you sir!"

"Don't sweat it kid! Seriously, don't want you to stink." He replied as they walked down the road to the diner. 

"So PineTree, why were you heading to the diner? And in party clothes no less?"

"My sister, Mabel, is throwing a party for one of her friends." 

"Ahh! You must be Dipper than!"

"How do you know my name,' he asked accusingly," do I know you?"

"You don't me, but we know your sister." And with that they arrived. The party all ready in full swing. 

"Dipper!!" Your finally here!!" Mabel yelled as she jumped and hugged Dipper. "And you brought the main party guy too! Nice!!"

"W-wait! That was Bill Cipher!?! The guy you wanted to set me up with when I came out to you!?!"

"The one and the same! And I can see you caught his eye Dipper! He hasn't stopped staring at you!!"

Looking over he indeed saw Bill staring at him. Dipper raised his eyebrow, and Bill started heading their way. Quickly he turned to his sister and let out a rain of questions," Do I look all right? Is my hair a mess? Should I take off my hat?! I think I need to take my hat off!" 

"Suddenly he felt a breath go done his neck. "Worrying on how to look around me? I'm flattered PineTree. I really am." He whispered down his neck. At that time Mabel decided to give her brother some privacy for once. 

Gulping, Dipper turned around and sure enough, there was Bill. Hooking his thumb into his plaid shirt, he couldn't help sweating a little, after all the guy heard him talking to Mabel apparently. 

"Y-y-you're welcome. I guess?"

"Hmm maybe I want to show you something real quick, want to come with me?" Bill asked in a low, deep voice. 

Blinking the slight haze out of his sight Dipper responded," S-sure." Bill smiled. And grabbed his hand and sped walked to the nearest dark hall. 

"So wh-what are we doing here?" 

"Making out," Bill replied before kissing him. Dipper was taken by surprise, but eventually got the hang of it and started to kiss back. They remained like that for the rest of the party. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's crappy b


End file.
